Lasombra
Lasombra is a fictional character on Hey Arnold!, and the main antagonist of Hey Arnold! The Jungle Movie. Personality Lasombra is a ruthless treasure seeker, who will stop at nothing to get what he wants. He and his river pirate crew have no problem threatening a group of 10-year-olds with machetes if necessary. Lasombra himself is a step above his men, as he has no problem letting his own men die, and is quite resilient on his goal, even fighting off the effects of a poison dart. Lasombra is also quite intelligent, manipulative, and a quick thinker. He quickly gained Arnold's trust as "Eduardo" and played off the real Eduardo's attempt to rescue the class as an attack by river pirates. He predicted that Arnold would escape his lair, so he planted a tracker on the amulet he gave the boy. Appearance Lasombra is a Central American man with brown hair and body proportions very similar to Eduardo's, allowing him to impersonate him easily. However, he seems to be older than Eduardo, as his face shows sings of age. He wears what seems to be a blue guayabera, pointed boots, and a hat. During his theft of the Corazón over a decade ago, Lasombra wore a black cloak, and covered his face with a red cloth and a yellow skull mask. The last two of those items can actually be seen inside his hut. Biography Lasombra is a river pirate, poacher and treasure hunter in the jungles of San Lorenzo. As seen in the episode "The Journal", he stole a sacred relic from the Green-Eyed People called The Corazón (which meants "The Heart" in Spanish). However, Miles and Stella recovered it to pay back the Green Eyes for previously saving their lives. He vowed to get The Corazón back if it was the last thing he ever did. In Hey Arnold! The Jungle Movie, Lasombra sets up a fake contest for a trip to San Lorenzo and kidnaps Eduardo to later impersonate him with a fake mustache, all as a ruse to lure Arnold into his hideout in the jungle. When Arnold escapes captivity, Lasombra follows him into the Green-Eyed People's city and attempt to take the Corazón for himself, only to be foiled by the treasure's poison dart. Appears in *99-100. The Journal *''Hey Arnold! The Jungle Movie'' Trivia *His name translated from Spanish to English means "The Shadow" *Lasombra's voice actor in "The Journal" and the test animation for The Jungle Movie **was never credited, causing some minor confusion on who voiced him. A number of sources over the years claimed that Brian Doyle-Murray (who's best known voiceover work includes voicing The Flying Dutchman in Spongebob Squarepants and Captain K'nuckles in The Marvelous Misadventures of Flapjack) voiced him, however it is extremely unlikely, considering that he sounds completely different and only has one line. A more likely presumption on who voiced Lasombra is Carlos Alazraqui, who also voiced Eduardo, due to some recognizable inflections. *In the original designs of the concept art, Lasombra is portrayed as a much older gentleman. In the final film, he is redesigned to somewhat resemble his voice actor, Alfred Molina. His hair color is also brown instead of white in the final film. *In a leaked storyboard sequence from the original Jungle Movie, Lasombra is portrayed to be a character fluctuating between an approachable, yet volatile personality. He is seen trying to convince Arnold, unsuccessfully, to reveal the location of the Corazón. However, after saying he knows nothing of its whereabouts, Lasombra locks Arnold in a store cupboard and threatens to harm his friends. Gallery *Lasombra/Gallery Quotes *"I'll get the Corazon back, if it's the last thing I ever do!" Category:Characters Category:Hispanic/Hispanic-American Characters Category:Antagonists Category:Characters voiced by guest stars Category:Males Category:Adults Category:Deceased Category:Villains